


Drunk Giraffe

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Time Lady (sorta) Rose, Weddings, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Tyler-Lungbarrow Family has some fun at the Pond-Williams wedding. Amy’s dad has some misconceptions, but who can blame him!





	Drunk Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).



> Rose_Nebula requested this prompt!

Rose sipped her wine as she watched Rory and Amy wiping cake icing off their noses. The reception was wonderful, despite the confusing chaos they’d endured to finally see their friends tie the knot that caused them to miss the ceremony. She’d always loved weddings, mostly because they gave her inarguable reasons to drag the Doctor out onto the dancefloor.   
  
The first body she’d known, all ears and leather with eyes that could drown her or freeze his enemies, had been surprisingly adept at swing, jazz, and other such quick stepped dances. The second one, the one who was all charm with spikey hair and eyebrows that had emotions of their own had been a master at the most sensual and romantic of dances. Both of those versions had hated dancing, and could rarely be coaxed into them without quite a bit of pouting or whispered promises for other types of dancing later.   
  
Now, she had a new Doctor once again, all arms and legs with a substantial quiff of hair and sweet hazel eyes that could melt even the most stern of people, and she was so pleased when he’d exclaimed that this new body loved to dance. There was just one problem, he had lost all of his coordination and rhythm. Amy had jokingly likened him to a drunken baby giraffe, and the Doctor had taken it as a compliment and promptly invented a dance for it. He was currently teaching his horribly awkward, but endearing and amusing Drunk Giraffe to a bunch of primary school kids that were Amy and Rory’s cousins or children of their family friends.   
  
Speaking of children, Rose cast her gaze around for Peter Wilfred Tyler-Lungbarrow, their part Time Lord, part Bad-Wolf son. His conception and subsequent birth had been quite a surprise. After Rose managed to use her connection to Bad Wolf to power the dimension cannon, reunited with her husband, and watched him get shot by a Dalek, things had gotten really crazy. His regeneration energy had been aimed for his spare hand, but  ricocheted off the glass, slammed into Rose’s abdomen and Donna’s brain, resulting in a pregnancy for Rose, and sending Donna into a temporary biological mental metacrisis. They’d lost a friend, but gained a son.   
  
That son was now almost thirty, and he had their combined penchant for trouble, like befriending a lonely redheaded Scottish girl while Rose, being tied to the TARDIS, was unconscious and her husband was eating fish custard. As if that wasn’t enough, the three of them had somehow angered some secret group that blew up their TARDIS, and in the middle of all of that, Peter had gone and fallen in love with a wild eyed, slightly insane, time traveling archaeologist by the name of River Song, who had run into the Doctor and Donna in the Library. Rose couldn’t dislike the woman, though, since it was her diary that triggered Amy’s memory and saved them from being erased. Sure enough, Rose spotted a head of curly hair out the window, and Peter was smiling as he dropped his top hat on it as they headed to the gardens surrounding the building.   
  
Satisfied her son and future (or already) daughter in law weren’t about to steal the TARDIS for a joy ride, Rose turned her attention back to the plate of snacks on the table in front of her and popped a bit of chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth. She’d barely had time to chew before her wrist was grabbed. “Dance with me!” The Doctor had lost his top hat somewhere, and his hair was a mess as he yanked her to her feet. “You love to dance, Rose Tyler! Come one!”   
  
“I’ve already got like six bruises on my foot!” Rose laughed, as she feigned struggling against his grip. “Doctor, I don’t want ta dance.” Through the bond, she sent him a wave of affection, as he tugged her further out onto the dance floor. “I don’ even have my shoes-“   
  
“Shoes?! Who needs shoes?!” The Doctor laughed as he snagged her other hand and began to attempt to lead her in something between a swing dance and a seven year old boy who’d had six shots of espresso. “We just saved the universe, again! So dance!” He executed a rather flamboyant spin, those wild hands of his flailing, and Rose had to duck to avoid being hit. She backed up, for the sake of her own physical well being, only to find a hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up into the face of Mr. Pond, Amelia’s dad.   
  
“Is this man bothering you?” He asked, as the Doctor seemed completely oblivious to anything except showing off his awful but insanely amusing skills.   
  
“Yes.” Rose sighed the Doctor grabbed Rory and bent him low over his arm. Her husband was laughing, as was Amy, but she knew her face probably mirrored Rory’s grimace as the Doctor slipped they hit the floor with a thud. “Bu’, he’s my husband. I signed up for this.” Patting Mr. Pond on the arm, Rose dove into the crowd to help Amy untangle their husbands. Deciding it would be in the best interest of everyone’s physical well being, Rose paid the DJ to play a slow song, and she tugged the Doctor away as the other couples came together to sway along.   
  
“Where’re we going?” The Doctor protested as Rose tugged him into a dark hallway. “I want to dance!”   
  
“Oh, husband.” Rose giggled, as she tugged him outside to the TARDIS. “We are going to dance.” His almost invisible eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “But, ‘m taking the lead, ta.” She sent him a wave of love and arousal over the bond, and she yipped when he let out an exclamation and dragged her into the console room.   
  
  



End file.
